


Schooling Sonny Carisi

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Asking Out, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Kissing Sonny Carisi, Relationship with Sonny Carisi, Romance, Sonny Carisi Crush, Sonny x Reader, Sonny/Reader, a series of firsts, in love with Sonny Carisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Fluffy little one-shots of your romantic relationship with Sonny Carisi.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Carisi, having developed an immediate crush on you, asks you out the very first time you meet. 
> 
> My first time writing an SVU fic. Do let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having developed an immediate crush on you, Sonny asks you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing fanfiction for Law & Order: SVU. Do let me know what you think.

You had talked with Detective Carisi on the phone. He had visited the school when one of your teaching staff was suspected of being a pedophile. That had shocked you more than it should have. You knew all of your colleagues so well, especially the accused Mr. Fisher. Nonethless, you had advised Principal Moreno to cooperate with the SVU detectives fully. By the time you came back from your cousin's wedding, the teacher's name had been cleared. Thank goodness. Yet you decided to talk to the investigating officers about the accusations and your colleague's role in all of it. As the new Vice Principal, you considered it your responsibilty to assess the character of everyone from the staff. So in your rather casual clothes, you took a walk to the NYPD's SVU department. 

"Hi. I'm looking for Detective Carisi"  
The uniformed officer pointed you to the blonde man by the coffee machine. He turned when you approached him.  
"Detective Carisi?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm Y/N", you put your hand forward, "We spoke on the phone two days ago about my colleague Mr. Fisher"  
He shifted the coffee mug to his left hand to return your greeting.  
"You are..."  
"Vice Principal Y/N, from..."  
Poor guy almost choked on his coffee. Looking thoroughly embarrassed, he apologised.  
"I-I... I'm sorry, ma'm, I, uh..."  
You tried your best to stop that knowing smile from appearing. Detective Carisi was still apologising.  
"I just didn't expect you... uh, from the phone. No offence, I, uh..."  
Pretty much everyone refused to believe you, an attractive woman in her early thirties, was a vice principal at one of New York's oldest public schools. Not that Detective Carisi's flustered explanation wasn't flattering, you were visiting him with a purpose. You managed to engage him in a talk about Mr. Fisher, and enquired if, in the detective's opinion, the man seemed safe to be around children. 

Detective Carisi had assured you that Mr. Fisher was not a shady character. You knew that, but it was good to hear so from the cops who had investigated him. The cop.  
'He is kind of cute', you thought.  
As if on a telepathic cue, Detective Carisi called your name.  
"Miss Y/N!"  
You turned and saw him catching up with you. His hair shining in the sun and his teeth gleaming through his grin, he said,  
"You won't be coming around here again, will you?"  
Firstly, ouch. Secondly, what a weird question.  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
He looked straight into your eyes before looking away and smiling. Damn, he was cute.  
"Then I guess this is my only chance to ask you out"  
You tried not to blush at his look of expectancy. Despite of his boyish demeanour, the detective seemed mature. Kind.  
"What d'you say?"  
Dating a cop? Well, it could be a nice change from the intellectual snobs you were used to going out with. Ah, what the hell.  
"Sure", you could hear the smile in your own voice, "I'd like that"  
His face lit with up with a schoolboy grin. Pure joy.  
"Great. Um", he produced his card and handed it to you, "Gimme a call"  
You wondered why you couldn't stop smiling.  
"I will"  
"Great", he repeated, visibly excited.  
"Bye then"  
"Bye", he added once you began walking, "Good day to you"  
You looked back and wished the same for him, not knowing then that you had just met the most important person in your life.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your third date, Sonny tries to teach you to whistle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who read and appreciated the previous chapter. Since you have kept the love coming, here is the second chapter posted earlier than planned. :D

He is great. He makes you laugh, makes you think, makes you hope time would stop everytime you're with him. Sonny is like no man you have ever dated. You had supposed he was just a plain joe, hailing from Staten Island. Those assumptions went out the window on your first date. Sonny had just passed his bar exam. Those serene blue eyes held much more wisdom than that casual demeanour implied. But he could be a complete goof too. And you love that.  
"Why do you carry around this thing?", he tries to take your umbrella.  
You place your beloved in the other hand, away from him.  
"It was supposed to rain tonight"  
"What, you watch the weather forecast before getting out of the house everyday?"  
"No. My phone tells me", you poke his arm, "Do you watch the weather forecast?"  
He ignores your grin,  
"It's mostly on when I'm leaving for work. And I like watching the weather lady point out parts of the city, and all those little clouds and stuff. What?"  
He tries not to laugh, oblivious to the people staring at a giggling you. You call him 'old man' and make a few other jokes about how "old" he is.  
"Yeah, real funny", he smirks as you both stop on the curb. 

Thunder rumbles above, making Sonny look up. You brandish your umbrella in his view with a cocky smile. He shakes his head at you, trying to flag down a cab.  
"I swear, sometimes, you drive me real crazy"  
"Just sometimes?"  
"Fine", he admits, "All the time"  
That is pleasant to hear. You're hoping one of the cabs will stop before it pours. Sonny, grown weary of waving, blows a loud whistle at a passing taxi. You say with genuine wonder,  
"I wish I could whistle like that"  
He still has his eyes on the road.  
"You can't whistle?"  
"Nope"  
He looks at you,  
"Not even...", and gives a small rhythmic whistle.  
"Not at all", you say.  
"It's easy", he turns to you, "I'll show ya. Just wet your mouth. Pucker your lips. Try blowing air through the space between your upper and lower teeth. Come on"  
You give it your all, failing miserably. Sonny is patient though.  
"Like this"  
He demonstrates and you try to follow. All that comes out is a puff of air, not at all like a whistle. You are not amused when he grins. He says, in a ridiculous impression of one of the three pigs,  
"And she huffed and she puffed and she..."  
"Shut up!", you laugh.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he is all smiles, "Try it one last time. Come on"  
You try and Sonny leans towards you, examining your weak effort.  
"Not like that. Gentle. Be gentle"  
You watch him concentrate on your pucker. And the next instant, his mouth is on yours.

You would have staggered from the sheer surprise of it, but his hand rests on your back. With the other hand on your face, Sonny savours the feel of your lips with his. Your eyes close as you revel in the soothing, warm kiss. It is the most perfect harmony you have ever experienced. You are not conscious of your lips parting, but very much so of the low, sexy hum from Sonny. He is not the amateur you had thought he was. His tongue ventures slowly into your mouth, not like he were attacking your tonsils. With pleasing delicious strokes, he steals your breath. Just before you can moan, Sonny withdraws. His fingers are grazing your flushed cheeks. God, he is blushing too.  
"Why don't you give it a try again?"  
"Huh?"  
He smiles,  
"The whistling"  
You nod, mentally calling yourself stupid and what not. This time, a clear, loud whistle emits from your mouth. With your eyes wide and unbelieving, you watch Sonny delighted.  
"You did it!"  
"I did", you are still not sure how.  
Beckoned by that sudden whistle, a taxi stops right before you. You laugh yet again and thank Sonny for teaching you. You move towards the cab, surprised that he didn't open the door for you like he always does. Realisation dawns upon you when he pulls you back into his arms. Will you ever stop smiling when you are with him?  
"Text me when you get home", he is looking down upon your face with admiration.  
"I will"  
Sonny kisses you again. You avail of the moment to rifle your fingers through his hair, brushing past his ear, massaging the back of his head. He lets go of you with a sigh.  
"Good night", you say.  
He is still holding your hand as you try to leave.  
"Sonny", you grin at his reluctance to let you go.  
He opens the door for you, kisses your hand before releasing it. You give the cabbie your address. A sigh escapes you too as you look back from the driving cab, finding Sonny still watching you from the curb.


	3. Sonny's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into dating Sonny, you start to wonder if he is ever going to make a move on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm taking reader requests for drabbles. If you have any, feel free to let me know. I'll try my best with the requests. Also, thanks in advance for reading this chapter. :)

"Good night"  
Sonny said it before you could. You are standing by your apartment building. Thunder rolling, you are torn between asking him to hurry home or inviting him to come upstairs. You guys have been dating a month but Sonny hasn't shown the slightest sexual interest in you. Though you appreciate what a gentleman he is, it somehow irks you. You want him to make the first move, never mind that you won't admit that.  
"Looks like it's going to pour", you stall.  
"Yeah. You better head up"  
You give him a half-ass'd smile.  
"Yep. Night, Sonny", you turn on your feet, "Thanks for walking me home"  
"We're still on for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah"  
"Hey, hey, hey. Wait"  
You do. With a soft smile, he envelops you in his strong arms.  
"You forgot something"  
Sonny kisses you - gentle & sweet, just like him. You clutch at his jacket in your sexual frustration. The way he kisses, the way he looks at you is all like a promise of great sex to come. It is before you have finished that favourite thought when he breaks the kiss.  
"I gotta go", he mumbles, "Night"  
You nod and head upstairs. 

The TV is on. Just two hours ago, you were laughing over one of Sonny's silly jokes. Now you are eating ice-cream in front of the TV, changing channels, wondering if the guy you are falling for is even serious about you. He always seems like he has a great time when you are together. There's also those rare instances when he unknowingly calls you "doll". How frigging cute is that!  
"This just in, we have received..."  
Ugh. The news can go to hell. You'll probably just read some erotica, masturbate, and sleep tonight.  
"...Jennifer Reed in the lower west..."  
On hearing your favourite celebrity's name, Sonny is out of the focus for a moment. The news lady describes how one of their reporters (papparazzi jerk, you think) spotted J.R. in a neighbourhood a block away from yours.  
"What?", you exclaim.  
The news lady goes on,  
"...of what looks like a mugging turning into a kidnapping was stopped by a diligent police officer who happened to be passing by. Our correspondents are on the scene right now with..."  
"And what was your guy doing while she was being mugged? Recording it?!", you snap at the TV.  
"Detective Carisi is a member of the NYPD's elite Special..."  
All your thoughts and movements freeze. You blink hard to make sure the cop on TV, the one who saved your dear J.R. is Sonny.  
"Tell us, Detective. How did you stop this brutal crime from happening?"  
Disregarding the stupid reporter, Sonny speaks. Poor thing seems so uncomfortable. He tries his best to control that shrug you find so endearing.  
"I was just going home after walking my girl to her place. I saw the suspect trying to drag Miss Reed into that alley and I just did what any other responsible citizen would have done in the situation"  
His girl? His girl?!  
Fuck modesty. You want him right now more than you ever did. 

Sonny answers his cell after a few rings. His voice has a hint of a smile.  
"Hey"  
"I saw you on the news. You okay?"  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. They showed that Jennifer Reed thing already? It wasn't an even hour ago. News does travel fast, huh?"  
"So it seems. It was very brave of you, Sonny"  
In your mind's eye, you can see that coy look of his that follows even the slightest compliment from you.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah. I really do"  
"Well, I... I was just doing my job. Isn't nothing big"  
"It is. And", you say in a playful tone, "I think you mentioned me too"  
"Did I? Oh yeah. Yeah, I told them I was coming back from your place"  
Your smile is miles wide.  
"So I am your girl, huh?"  
"I hope so", he adds, "Don't you wanna be?"  
"I'd have to be pretty crazy to say no to that... listen"  
Deep breaths.  
"You still have the day off tomorrow?"  
Sonny answers,  
"Yes. You don't have to remind me - lunch at that bistro you've been wanting to go to"  
"We might have to cancel that. How about we just have lunch at my place instead", you scrunch your eyes to prepare yourself, "after you make me breakfast?"  
"Y-yeah, sure, sure. What would you like? I can make some mean..."  
Naïve, well-meaning, adorable Sonny. He stops listing the breakfast dishes he can make on hearing you laugh.  
"Sonny", you blush, still smiling, "I am asking you to come over, silly"  
The silence stretches to almost ten seconds. You hear something falling on the other end.  
"Sonny? What was that?"  
He sounds rushed.  
"Stuff fell outta my hands. It's-it's nothing. I'm on my way" 

After a long, passionate make-out session in every corner of your little apartment, you and Sonny have ended up half-clothed, half-naked on your bed. Mostly half-naked. The rain pattering against the windows fails to drown your loud moans. You close your eyes, lying underneath Sonny, and comb your fingers through his hair, grabbing it, while he plants kisses all over your bare neck and shoulders.  
"Aah!"  
You yelp at his teeth making a mark right below your collarbone. It is as good as you imagined and then some.  
"Sonny...", you whimper.  
He tries to hold his own while pounding into you, rocking the bed a bit. The surge of ecstacy threatens to rise from your core.  
"Oh!"  
Sonny has his head bowed above your shoulder. A short gasp from you and he quickly looks up. His gaze sets on you as you tremble at a powerful release. You are not aware of his ardent look until he says,  
"My God, doll. I'm gonna have to recreate that look on your pretty face again".


	4. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is spending the night at your place when you two have your first fight. Handcuffs involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas for Sonny/Reader drabbles. Do you have any? Share them in the comments please. Thanks.

It is a stupid fight. Both of you know that. Yet you wait to see who throws in the towel first. You push your chair back and head to the kitchen with your half-empty dish. You are still mad. So you ignore the pile of dishes in the sink and go to the bedroom. Having forgotten your bedside bottle of water, you have to go to the kitchen again. That's when Sonny follows you.   
"Listen", he begins.   
"I am going to bed"   
He pulls you back by the wrist.   
"No. We are not going to bed angry"   
Your tone is even.   
"Let me go"   
In answer, Sonny drags you into the bedroom, reaches into the jacket he wore to work, and places the handcuffs on your wrist and his.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"   
He sits on the bed and pulls you onto his lap.   
"Talk to me"   
"I don't want to talk", you struggle, "Get this thing off me!"   
Sonny's hands are on your waist, holding you in place. He looks up at you.   
"Hey", he says, "Please?"   
You curse yourself for melting at them blue eyes yet again. Sonny looks like a puppy dog. You sigh.   
"You get carried away sometimes"   
"When we were talking about kids, you mean?"   
"Yes. You said that you were absolutely going to have at least five kids"   
"And you said if that was the case, I was going to have to have them with someone else"   
"Because you said it like I have no choice in the matter, Sonny! And why would you even bring this up? We've been dating for what - 2 months?"   
"And two weeks. Don't you think this stuff oughta be discussed?"   
"Not so soon", you say, "I didn't even want kids before I met you but now I think about it. And I'm not saying that you do it on purpose but if you start pressuring me, I'll start to panic"   
He looks down, thoughtful. You place an arm around his neck.   
"You get what I'm saying?"   
"Yeah. I'm sorry"   
"I'm sorry too, for getting mad at you"   
"No problem"   
You kiss each other and smile. Somewhere, you have a feeling that things will always turn out fine as long as you are with Sonny. It's a nice feeling.   
"Now get these cuffs off me"   
"Or we could put them to good use"   
You shake your head at his raised eyebrow. Sonny frees himself and pulls off your shirt. He then cuffs your other hand and lays you on the bed.   
"I want to fuck your sweet pussy real deep tonight"   
"For a Catholic boy, you got quite a filthy mouth"   
"Yeah?", he grins, "Well, I'll sweeten my mouth then"   
He pulls your pants off and uses his teeth to remove your panties.   
"Sonny", you whisper, turned on like crazy.   
"Just relax and let your man take care of you"


	5. Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so quiet here today. I am only posting this to beg you people to leave comments on my stories. I nearly quit on this one 'cause it has no comments. Even if all you have to say is "You suck!", it's fine. I welcome it all.  
> Thanks in advance for reading this!

You awoke to kisses - on your shoulders, your neck, your ears, your eyes, your face. To think that it was the same guy who had screwed your brains out an hour ago. His kisses were ticklish now.  
"Sonny!", you grinned.  
His arms were under your breasts, as he kissed you from behind. You passed your fingertips through his hair. He slowly pulled the sheets down your breasts. You rose, holding the sheets close to yourself.  
"It's almost 1 o'clock"  
Sonny sighed and lay back, with his arms over his head. The look he bestowed made you want to hide under the covers. With the simplest nod or smile, Sonny could be devastatingly sexy. Thank goodness, he didn't seem to know that.  
"I played hooky today for the first time", you got out of bed, "You are a bad influence"  
He watched you retrieve the clothes from the floor. The Mets jersey worn, you turned to go. Sonny sat up in bed.  
"Hey", he said, "That wasn't a heat of the moment thing. I meant it"  
You smiled,  
"So did I"  
"I didn't hear you say it"  
You rolled your eyes. Sonny grabbed your wrist, brought you close. You straddled his lap. Your hands passed over the back of his head and shoulders.  
"Could you say it?", he looked up at you.  
Summoning all you felt for him in your eyes, you smiled. Your voice cracked with emotion.  
"I love you, Sonny Carisi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or requests, let me know!


	6. Demon On The Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What scares Detective Dominick Carisi Jr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just watching my favourite cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog and this happened. The title is a play on the Courage episode Demon In The Mattress. Excuse the formatting. I am posting this from my phone. Enjoy. Thanks!

Sleep - ah, the bliss. You were particularly comfortable that night. Next to you, Sonny felt so warm. The mattress aligned perfectly with your back. The sheets were soft and clean. The pillow seemed to take away all the weight from your head. Mmmm. You realized you were drifting into dreamland. It was night time. There were Halloween decorations. Your kids - nonexistant at present - were running around in their scary costumes. Their father told them to take their positions. A haunted house? You had always wanted to do that! Your Dracula from Staten asked you to stand by the door. You couldn't see your costume too well. But when the first group of trick or treaters came down the path to the house, you did what you thought was your scariest impression. They didn't seem frightened at all. So you did it again. And again. And again. And again. 

"Y/N?"   
You kept on doing that masculine, maniacal laugh. Sonny kept calling for you though. And he was the one who sounded scared.   
"S-sweetie?"   
Suddenly, your eyes popped open. You tried to make sense of the darkness. It was your bedroom. Where was Sonny though?   
"Y/N, honey, you alright?"   
His shaky voice came from somewhere far. You raised your head to get a better look at him. That sent the remaining half of his body out of sight. Only his head could be seen as he cowered behind the door to your room, holding the little cross hanging from his neck.   
"Baby, you all right?", he asked, still in the same position.   
You drawled, sleepy and confused,   
"What are you doing there? Get back in bed"   
"I...", his hand flipped the light on, "I'll get you some water first" 

***

She was snorting and laughing and crying. Annie wiped the tears off the corners of her eyes. Her face had turned red from all the laughter. Sonny wasn't amused.   
"She sounded like that fucked up kid from the Exorcist or something!", he complained.   
That only sent her into another fit.   
"I thought she was gonna speak Latin backwards next"   
Annie's fist thumped on the bar as she struggled to control the laughs that shook her whole frame.   
"You", she wheezed, "You're a freakin' cop!"   
Sonny exclaimed,   
"She sounded possessed. And guns don't work on demons anyway!"   
"Oh God, I'm gonna pee-ee!", Annie chuckled.   
"I love her and all but she's...", Sonny searched for the right words, nodding his head, "She's full of surprises"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaked an OFC in there. Yeah, I'm probably invested in Annie too much. Sorry about that.


	7. Foot Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gives you a foot rub. You nasty devil, you.

You were on the verge of crying. Well not exactly, but it was pretty close. Sonny didn't seem to understand.   
"Why do you wear those shoes if they hurt so much?"   
"Everyone has a gorgeous pair of shoes that are pretty but hurt like hell", you whelped, "Ow"   
He went on massaging your foot. You were both on your couch. You had your head against the armrest and your feet in Sonny's lap. Both his hands worked on your right foot.   
"Ah!"   
"Does it hurt that bad?", he asked, voice full of concern.   
You nodded. Maybe if you closed your eyes and grit your teeth, you would do a better job of keeping quiet. After all, you didn't want to worry your poor caring boyfriend. But his thumb hit the pressure point in the center of your foot and you reacted.   
"Mmmm!"   
Sonny stopped for a second, but then continued. Slower this time. Your eyes were still closed.   
"Ohh", you whimpered.   
In the silence that followed, you could hear Sonny breathe. He rubbed your foot again, eliciting a chain of moans.   
"Ah. Ahh. Oh. Ohh! Mmh. Aah. Aah! Oh God Sonny, you're so good"   
He almost let go off your foot there. You opened your eyes to see what was wrong. Sonny looked down as he shook his head. Your eyes grew wide as you noticed the bulge in his pants. 

Sonny and a foot fetish? Impossible. He sucked your toes during foreplay sometimes but that never got him hard.   
"You okay?", you asked him.   
He seemed to come back from wherever he had gone to in his mind. Smiling, he took your left foot in his hands.   
"Do you feel a little better?", he asked.   
"Yeah"   
When his thumb hit the top of your sole, you trembled and gasped. In that second, the toes of your right foot made contact with something hard and hot. Sonny cleared his throat while you moved your foot away from his crotch. He kept massaging your left foot. 

That's all it took? You moaning? Little devil that you were, you decided to play a game. The foot massage now had a background score - your moans and gasps.   
"Oh Sonny, baby, that's so good", you whimpered.   
He gave you a look. You closed your eyes, biting back a smile.   
"Uh. Unh. Mmnh! Mmh. Oh. Oooh! Yes. Oh God"   
"You're doing this on purpose now, aren't you?"   
You batted your lashes at him innocently. Sonny smirked and looked down at your foot again.   
"You owe me for this"   
"Do I?"   
"Yeah. And when I'm done, I'm going to collect"   
"Collect what?"   
You got your answer when Sonny let go off your foot and pulled your legs along his sides. He removed his shirt before ripping yours open. Hovering above you, blue eyes intense, he put his hand on your bare midriff.   
"Let's hear you make that music again"


End file.
